Forum:Persona Character Ideas
Character Ideas I want to share some of my ideas of characters I would like to see in Persona. Anything you guys wanna see in a character? NNnnfsa fasafsdfsaj Name: Misata Tobaru Age: 16 (2nd Year Student) Zodiac: Aquarius Arcana: Strength Sexuality: Gay Persona: Xochipilli, The Aztec Prince of Flowers and Patron of Homosexuals Persona Appearance: Multi-colored skin, pure white hair, nude except for vines covering body, flowers grow from these vines, surrounded by petals Back Story: Misata is constantly caught in the monotony of life. He feels that he can't be strong for himself; which leads to his rather horrendous mood swings. His friends begin to worry for him and he just pushes them away - afraid of hurting others and wanting someone to take him away from it all. Throughout the week his mood swings started; strange things began happening. He began receiving poorly written notes; "Save me." "Help me." "Please, come back!" "I NEVER MEANT IT!" The flowers he kept alive on his window seal wither and instantly and it seems that nature is rejecting him - he feared he was losing his green-thumb. And the strangest of all; whenever he looked in the mirror, his reflection distorted to where he could only see a faint single rose with many thorns. The Mirror World; a place of twisted reverie. Filled with shadows and only accessible by those who are targeted by their shadows; who are tired of being repressed. It is said when strange occurrences happen to an individual, it is their shadow trying to bring them to the other side. Name: Junichi Yugata Age: 17 (2nd Year Student) Zodiac: Libra Arcana: Fortune Sexuality: Gay Persona: Maximon, The Mayan Spirit of Male Sexuality and Wealth Persona Appearance: Skin is golden, hair is pure black, naked except covered in a red haze. Back Story: Junichi has been trying his best to cope with the loss of his mother; he hated his father and believed with all his heart that it was by his Father's overbearing and violent nature that his mother killed herself. On top of that every guy he tried to talk to lost interest in him - he tried even harder to get anyone's attention. Everything just seemed to be getting worse. Strange events happened to him too; he began losing things of importance, he tripped and clutzed around more, everything he tried to make ended messed up. His reflection distorted into a faint red aura, surrounding his mother's watch. Dungeon: The Garden of Petals A wild lush garden filled with flowers; mainly red roses representing Misata's lusty feelings and withered sun-flowers in the shadows representing Junichi's misfortune by growing in place that doesn't promote growth. Shadows' Encounter: Shadow Misata: "Why can't anybody hear my cries for help? Are they deaf? Am I not screaming loud enough? Or is it that...I'm scaring them away? I'm making myself unwantable...that's what I want...right me? Shadow Junichi: "Nobody likes me. I destroy everything I touch, I just can't seem to catch a break. It's just a bunch of bullshit y'know? Living, maybe I should just off myself like my mom did. Upon denial; Misata and Junichi's shadows transform. Shadow Misata has multi-colored skin and his body is covered with thorned vines, black and white roses adorn his palm and his crown of flowers are withered - dead plants circle his body. Shadow Junichi has rusted skin, his aura is golden to hide in an attempt to hide it. He grips his sides in sadness and chains cover his body. When the battle begins; Shadow Misata channels Arcana Strength and protects Shadow Junichi from battle, "Will you be here for me? Please, please, stay..." Shadow Junichi reacts negatively, "Chains, shackles, vines...why can't I just having something good happen to me for once?" When Shadow Misata is defeated, he cries out in agony - the vines wither as he collapses from his float to the ground. Shadow Junichi is freed and then easily subdued - falling from his float, the chains sliding of his body in the process. When Misata and Junichi accept their Persona's, they find that they feel for each other. Each now knowing each other's pain and struggle. They instantly become friends and later lovers if the MC Maxs out their social links and choses to have another character as a lover.